Super Smash Bros Christmas
by Mace The Manakete
Summary: Christmas is here and Mario has a big announcement...that we will never know. Merry Christmas!
1. 2005: Be of Good Cheer

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Super Smash Bros. series are a belonging of Nintendo. And the following holiday products are a belonging to their respective companies.**

**-SUPER SMASH BROS. CHRISTMAS-**

-Smash Bros. Mansion-

It is Christmas Day, the world's favorite time of year. It is a time of joy, happiness, and best of all, gifts and toys. The Smash brothers are gathered at the mansion's decorated living room near the warm burning fireplace and the Christmas tree, standing proudly at the corner. The tree was decked in gold lights, ivory and white ornaments and its yuletide star stood at the very top, brighter than last year. Playing on the background was an instrumental excerpt of the Christmas music, "Jiggle Bells"

"My fellow Smash Brothers." Mr. Game and Watch began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the greatest time of all times: Christmastime. Now Christmas is not only about gifts and such, it is about the love that we share, the joy we give to one another, the faith that…"

"Just give us the presents darn it!" Ganondorf bellowed.

Mr. Game and Watch shot a fatal glare at Ganondorf. He then went to the tree, picked up a gift and threw it at the wizard who caught it in time and began ripping it up like a kid.

"So what did you get us Mr. Game and Watch?" Peach anxiously asked.

"Oh, I got you a lot of gifts you know." Mr. Game and Watch smiled, "Each and every one of these gifts will eventually…blow your mind."

Ganondorf shrieked like a little girl, he held up a key in the air and jiggled it, "I GOT A CAR! I GOT A CAR!"

"A Lexus car."

Ganondorf jumped on Mr. Game and Watch and hugged him, eventually cracking his back, "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"N—Not so t-tight!" Mr. Game and Watch groaned in pain.

"Hey! I want a car too!" Luigi complained.

"Then everyone, go get your presents." Mr. Game and Watch encouraged. The smash brothers ran to the Christmas tree and each opened their presents.

"AN I-POD BUNDLE!" Mario squealed, "INCLUDES AN I-POD VIDEO AND NANO! AND FREE 3-YEAR SUBSCRIPTION TO ITUNES!"

Dr. Mario shrieked at what he received, "MY OWN LAB SET! INCLUDES BEAKERS AND FORMULAS USED BY TODAY'S TOP SCIENTISTS!"

"A DVD PLAYER!" Luigi wept of joy.

"A TREASURE BOX OF ALL THINGS VICTORIA'S SECRET!" Peach screamed, "PLUS A SPA SET OF RELAXING PRODUCTS!"

"AN ELECTRIC GUITAR!" Bowser jumped, "AUTOGRAPHED BY MY FAVORITE ROCK BAND WITH AN INVITATION TO PLAY WITH THEM ON THEIR UPCOMING CONCERT!"

"YASHI! MY OWN LAPTOP!" Yoshi hugged his brand new Sony Vaio laptop which includes voice-command and free internet and security.

"OOOH! OOOH! AWOOOO!" Donkey Kong howled at the sight of his brand new electrical drum set.

"A KEY TO MY VERY OWN PORCHE!" Captain Falcon screeched at the sight of his key to his porche parked outside with Ganondorf's Lexus.

Both Falco and Fox were about to faint at the sight of their own Dell Computer Center and Digital Palm Pilots. "MY…MY…MY…"

"…THA BEST GIFTS EVER!"

"MY ULTRA WIRELESS YO-YO!" Ness blared, "JUST WHAT I WANTED!"

"OUR ULTRA 2006 SNOW BLOWER!" Popo and Nana shrieked and jumped of joy.

"YAIAH!" Kirby squeaked and drooled at what he saw, a free membership card to the best buffet restaurant in town, serving exquisite lobsters and foods from around the world.

"HE! HE! HE! HE! HE! HE! HE!" Samus giggled at her new set of gold and expensive jewelries that will match her suit plus a razor sharp cell phone, "THANK YA! HE! HE! HE!"

"MY OWN FASHION CLOTHING!" Zelda drew out of her present, a series of expensive clothes and ensemble that only today's celebrities can wear these days.

"A BIG SCREEN FLAT TV!" Link squealed, "AND IT'S DIGITAL!"

"A BOISE MUSIC PLAYER!" Young Link shrieked, "YIIIII!"

"PIKAYA!"

"PIYAAA!"

"JIGGLYAAAH!"

Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff leaped in glee at the sight of their individual electronic balls with artificial intelligence, and even internet access.

Mewtwo cackled at his box of unused Master Balls, "MUAH! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"A DIGITAL CAMERA!" Marth drew a sharp breath.

"A HOME-THEATER SYSTEM!" Roy screamed, holding his gift up.

"Do you all like it?" Mr. Game and Watch grinned.

The gang screamed in unison and jumped on Mr. Game and Watch, causing a brawl. Mr. Game and Watch suddenly got hugged so tightly, his eyes was coming out of its sockets and all of his bones eventually shattered in pieces, like a glass that fell on the floor. The Smash Brothers ran their separate ways to play with their new toys. Mr. Game and Watch fell on the floor in great pain, "M—my b-ack!" he groaned and saw Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff, asleep, drooling and holding on their gifts.

"…I should have given them cards instead." He whimpered, "Ack."

* * *

END

* * *


	2. 2006: Snake for Christmas

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Super Smash Bros. series are a belonging of Nintendo. And the following holiday products are a belonging to their respective companies.**

**-SUPER SMASH BROS. CHRISTMAS-**

-Smash Bros. Mansion-

It is Christmas Day, the world's favorite time of year. It is a time of joy, happiness, and best of all—not gifts this time—nutcracker time.

Fox woke up to find himself standing in front of the Christmas tree, in a massive form. He looked at his surrounding and noticed everything was in a massive form: the table, the chairs, the furniture, the Christmas lights and decors.

"What the heck?" He blinked, "Why have I shrunk?"

"I don't know why you shrunk. Why don't you ask yourself?" a voice spooked Fox. Fox turned around to see Snake standing beside him.

"Who are you?"

"Solid Nutcracker. But you can call me Snake." Snake smiled.

"Now why would I call you that?" Fox crossed his arms.

"Because I can sneak around like a snake." Snake's voice spooked Fox from behind. Fox turned around to see him. He turned back to where he was before and saw nothing. "What the—where you…? And now you're…"

"Tell me something, Fox. What do you want for Christmas?" Snake approached him. Fox quickly felt uncomfortable.

"My life." He gulped.

"Good. Cause I'm about to take it from you." Snake pulled his carabineer and aimed at Fox. Fox screamed at the top of his lung and started to climb the tall tree. Snake followed with simple leaps branch to branch. Fox reached the Christmas star and felt safe, until he looked down.

"Eeek!!!" he squealed.

"Boo." Snake appeared behind Fox.

"EEEKKK!!!!" Fox screamed.

Snake aimed his weapon at Fox, "Merry Christmas." He winked and pulled the trigger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Fox?! Fox?!"

Fox saw Snake's face to be replaced by Peach's. The fox looked around and saw not only Peach, but the rest of the smashers as well. He noticed he was also lying on the couch in his normal form.

"Fox, it's okay. You had a bad dream." Mario reassured him.

Fox let a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Come on, everybody. Let's huddle up for our Christmas dinner." Mr. Game and Watch told everyone. Fox stood up and followed the smashers heading for the dining room.

"You would not believe the people who came home for Christmas this year." Mario told Fox.

"Really, who?" Fox asked with curiosity.

The smashers entered the dining room and Fox saw the new guests.

"Everyone," Game and Watch began, "meet Meta Knight…"

Meta Knight waved.

"…Zero Suit Samus…"

ZS Samus waved.

"…Pit…"

Pit waved.

"…Wario…"

Wario waved.

"…and Snake!"

Snake stood up, his eyes on Fox.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Fox ran out of the mansion.

Snake looked puzzled, "I just wanted to say hi."

* * *

END

* * *


	3. 2007: Mario and Sonic on Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: The following characters and settings of the Super Smash Bros. series are a belonging of Nintendo. And the following holiday products are a belonging to their respective companies.**

**-SUPER SMASH BROS. CHRISTMAS-**

-Smash Bros. Mansion-

It is Christmas Day, the world's favorite time of year. It is a time of joy, happiness, and best of all, a surprise from Mario...that we will never know.

"We're back in 3"

"2"

"1"

"This is Dan Sawyer reporting live at Main Street Nintendo where I'm standing in front of the world-famous Smash Bros. Mansion talking to the leading man of the hour, Mario. Now Mario has a big surprising announcement to all boys and girls and men and women of all ages on this very Christmas morning." the reporter faces Mario, "Now Mario, what _is _this big announcement?"

Just as Mario is about to speak, a heavy snowball hit his head hard. Mario falls right on his face, unconscious.

"Whoa!" the reporter gasps.

"I'm Sonic!"

The reporter sees Sonic do his finger-posing thing. Sonic grabs the microphone from the reporter and speaks. "And I'm the big surprise."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mario couldn't wait to just spill it out, but he's been dropping hints."

"Really? 'cause from what it looks like, he just dropped."

"Pshaw. That's the Christmas spirit. Candy cane?" Sonic offered.

* * *

Mario popped his eyes open, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!!!"

He jumped off his bed early Christmas morning and ran downstairs to find Sonic sleeping peacefully.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!!!" Mario grabbed Sonic's throat.

"M--Mario! S-Stop! It's not 6am yet!!!" Sonic gagged.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS!!! I CARE ABOUT KILLING YOU!!! SPOTLIGHT STEALER!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

END

* * *


End file.
